Mario in the Shadow kingdom
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: Mario has had it on Peach's birthday Mario snapped he then fled to the Old Shadow woods but when he returns the kingdom he once knew wasn't the same it now belonged to Bowser, can our hero gain control of the kingdom.Rated T due to some Mild language may change
1. Chapter 1

"Luigi,Luigi,Luigi wake up bro today is Peach's twenty-third birthday." Mario said running around getting ready

"She is not my girlfriend she's yours." Luigi said laying down in his bed."Quit complaing and WAKE UP!" Mario said opening the curtain "Never." Luigi pouted hiding under the cover "What a child." Mario told himself then pulled Luigi out of bed "Get ready." Mario said.

The Mario bros. heard someone knock on the door "It's Hailey." Luigi said checking the door. Outside stood the Pataknight's young sister Hailey she usually wore a Patapon hoody and a jacket and blue jeans but now she wore a she wasn't supposed to be outside alone but Hailey ignored her brothers command. "Coming." Mario shouted "Well then hurry up Peach is waiting for you." Hailey said bouncing outside she had black hair and jet black eyes like Pataknight.

Then Luigi came outside "Does your brother know you are here?" he asked "Noooo." Hailey sang "But I can take care of myself watch." she said then she started to sing her song sounded like the latin song they would sing in funerals an undead soldier appeared from the ground, then Hailey stopped "See, I told you I can I learned some new spell. ITS AWESOME!" She shouted in excitement.

Luigi stood frozen stiff afraid if the warrior will attack "Umm yeah can you make him go away please." Luigi sqeaked "OK" she sang "you may leave now." she said to the zombie the zombie made a sound and dug back into the ground.

"All right lets leave to the party." Mario said. The group came to the castle door and Hailey looked at Mario and Luigi "I gotta run." she said then left. Hailey lived in Peach's castle while the Pataknight lived in either his home on the mountain or the Crystal kingdom in the galaxy."Mario and Luigi I'm so glad you can make it." Princess Peach said greeting Mario and Luigi.

Then the door opened Pataknight and his brothers Slayer the cyborg,Shady the rebel, and Scorpion the mercinary came in they were the War bros. they each held gifts for Peach "Happy B-day Princess P!" Pataknight said he was the oldest, Slayer was second he looked liked the Mortal Kombat fighter Cyber Sub-Zero, Shady was the third he was dressed in his regular clothes black shorts, white shirt and a new era hat, and Scorpion was the youngest he dressed in a black shirt and military fatigue pants. Hailey was the youngest of the girls also the only one left Bowser had killed her older sisters since then Pataknight has been protecting her "Well are we gonna party or stay here." Shady said "All righty then follow me everyone, Scorpion can you be a gentlemen and close the door thank you~" Peach sang, just as Scorpion closed the door someone opened it so hard Scorpion stood flattened behind the big wooden oak door "Happy birthday Peachy!" said Sarasaland's Princess,Daisy then her expression changed"Oh was someone behind the door again?" Daisy asked "Yeah I was." Said Scorpion still flattened behind the door "OMG I'm so sorry Scorpion, I don't know why that happens." Daisy said embarassed helping out Scorpion he was transformed into his eyed-Patapon form "You're lucky you turned into the Patapon form vato or that would have hurt." Pataknight said, each War bro had a patapon form making it less likely to get hurt.

"All right everyone follow me, so we start this party." Peach said everyone followed her into the gardens where tables filled with all sorts of food, the party was decorated in the color of pink,and a gazebo was built where inside a huge cake stood guests were already eating. "I'm so glad I didn't invited Miranda." Pataknight said, he spoke of the Crystal kingdom's princess she always forbided him from eating to much "Umm Pataknight I invited her." Peach said. "The party is ruined." the knight said slumping down on a chair then he noticed something, the Pataknight pulled Mario aside "Vato it's been three weeks since Bowser has attacked." "Well good he finally learned his lesson." Mario said. "What if he is planning a attack, we must be ready.""You worry to much just relax nothing can ruin this perfect day."Mario said "That's when attacks happen,on perfect day." Pataknight said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Pataknight sat down listening to Miranda tell him not to eat to much, but the knight mainly looked to see if Bowser would attack Mario came up to him "Still worried?" he said "Heck yeah.""Well you gotta stop nothings gonna happen." "All right." Pataknight said calming down

Mario sat with Peach talking they saw Luigi and Daisy dancing together him and Peach never danced they had been dating since high school and they never danced, Mario knew Pataknight has been attending high school starting all over again even though he would stay looking 15 due to his choice on immortality.

Then it came everyones favorite moment, time to cut the cake everyone sang the birthday song and Daisy shouted "Make a wish now." then someone crashed into the gazebo and grabbed Peach "She already got her wish." said the koopa king Bowser "Isn't that right?" "Hell no!Put me down!" Peach fought "Put her down." Mario said "KOOPALINGS ATTACK!" Bowser ordered then his nine children attacked "Look at this nine to two." Bowser chuckled "Make it nine to seven." said Pataknight, him and the War bros. including Hailey stood ready for combat "Your in some deep shit now Bowser." said Scorpion, Bowser had a look of fear, the koopalings started to attack Mario took on Morton and Ludwig while everyone took one the rest of the koopalings "Well now let's put you to rest now." said Morton waving his wand for a spell Luigi took on Iggy and the War bros. fought Lemmy,Larry,Roy,and Wendy Koopa Mario ducked behind a brick wall to avoid Morton's spell he found Scorpion and Shady ducking for cover to "We are pinned down Hailey and the Pataknight won't hold on forever you now." Shady said Luigi joined them "Mario Bowser is running off with Peach." he said "Scorpion and Shady cover me." Mario commanded Scorpion and Shady rose and started shooting, the koopalings recoiled Hailies spells brought fourth undead warriors and hail the pataknight threw Morton at the rest of the koopalings trying the best to help with far to little success.

Mario ran following Bowser into the castle "MARIO IMPOSSIBLE THE KOOPALINGS WERE SUPPOSED TO SLOW YOU DOWN!" Bowser said noticing Mario. "You must be are real dumb ass thinking they will slow me down." Mario said enraged Bowser just laughed and jumped so high he broke through the roof "He is in Peach's room." Mario thought and ran up the what seemed endless steps he finally reached the pink room "Tired of running now you coward." Mario said Bowser just laughed and threw Peach at at wall that signaled that Bowser wants to brawl."Let's bring up the heat." Bowser said Peach sat in the corner of the room knocked out Bowser threw a punch at Mario who counterattacked, Bowser jumped on Bowser,Bowser started to spit fire and caught some things on fire "I must get beat Bowser and fast." Mario thought, he saw the battle going on in the gardens zombies were fighting the koopas and the War bros. are fighting for their lives Hailey was starting to get tired from casting to many spells she was learned the skills from Rantan the Megapon the zombies she summoned did very little help one hit and they died, Bowser Jr. threw Mud-looking paint at the bros. "Looks like I've won." Bowser said noticing the battle "No you haven't." Daisy said knocking Bowser aside "Getting caught off guard can get you killed." she said and got Peach out of the blazing room. Mario got Bowser and threw him out the window.

Bowser landed in the garden some zombies had tasted Bowser's weight, the sight of Bowser defeated gave new hope to the group and fear to Koopalings "Retreat!" shouted Ludwig "Mercy" called Wendy they dragged their father and left. The fight was over at last.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As the group sat outside a group of toads were putting out the fire in Peach's room both of the bros. felt beat-up the party was ruined the tables were knocked over Mario sat in the grass feeling angry Bowser was alaways kidnapping Peach and he was always saving her, not just once a month it was everyday Peach was coming he coudn't hold his anger.

"How are you feeing?" she said softly Mario lost it "You wanna know how I feel. My arm was almost scorched, I almost got smashed, your ass is always being kidnaped, and who saves your ass ME!" Mario said "B-but M-m-mario." she said about to cry "What you can do is stop being a hoe!" Mario snapped Peach just started to cry on the floor, Pataknight tried to hod him down "Vato calm down." Pataknight said "Why are you trying to protect that slut." Mario said trying to get out of Pataknight's grip "What is wrong with you!?" Scorpion said, Daisy was trying to calm Peach down but she was crying uncontrollably but Mario felt no shame he was almost out of Pataknight's grasp until Luigi stepped in to help "You dirty slut how can you feel no shame you whore." Mario said,then he got out of their grasp he looked at Peach, then Luigi and Daisy he turned around and left the kingdom he was in the Mushroom kingdom outskirts when he heard voices calling his name he wasn't gonna go back.

He entered old shadow woods he slumped down under a tree he could'nt believe what he had done "Why did I just do that? I lost it I feel ashamed." he said he felt tired he couldn't sleep,he heard the voices still searching for him "Peach is mad at me I didn't mean anything i said ." he imagined himself confronting Peach but she just turned away from him, Daisy just looked at him in disgust, the War bros looked at him in just closed his eyes he must forget everything. He concentrated trying to forget everything he had just done but as he tried he saw Peach's face. He then looked around the Old Shadow woods the forest had light fog and the smell of a murky swamp but no signs of enemies,a skeleton was sticking out of the water, crickets chirped in the distance,the sky seemed dark and gloomy the details made Mario wanna sleep "No I can't." He said trying to keep himself awake, he made himself at home starting a fire and building a shelter. A note fell out of his hat Mario knew what it was, it was a note that discribed Princess Peach her eyes, her heart, her love for peace, her hate for war. After 3 days in the forest Mario finally decided to leave "I'm off now." Mario said he packed his things making sure he didn't lose the paper. He finally exited out of the woods and looked at the kingdom he once knew from the view on a hill "Impossible." Mario said.


	4. Chapter 4

~Oorah this story is back I am going to keep this one~

What Mario saw over the hill wasn't the Mushroom kingdom, it was something similar to Bowser's kingdom, large pools of lava, raining ash, burned or dead trees, the smiling clouds have left now sinister clouds lurked in the skys, in the middle stood Bowser's castle only twelve times bigger.

"What happened?" Mario said jumping down the hill, then he sprinted towards Peach's castle. He stepped on dry twigs and branches it didn't matter to Mario, he had to get to Peach and Luigi.

He started slowing down he needed air by the looks of it he was in the Mushroom kingdom outskirts, he felt a hand grab him by the mouth and pull him behind a tree Mario struggled to get free from his captor.

"Mario... STOP!" Whispered his captor "It's me DAISY!" Mario stopped struggling, he saw Daisy, she had her formal dress except with a orange breastplate and a bow and arrow equiped.

"Daisy what happened?" Mario said still asking about the Mushroom kingdom.

"SHHHH" Daisy said pionting at a familar figure, Scorpion.

"Daisy that's Scorpion our friend." Mario said.

"I know look closer." Daisy said Mario tried to look closer, behind Scorpion back was a device like a spider, Scorpions eyes seemed to be red, he is brainwashed.

Mario gasped and stepped on a twig, Scorpion quickly turned around and pointed dual Mac-11's sub-machine guns at the direction.

"He would'nt kill us would he?" Mario said.

"Just FIGHT" Daisy said kicking Mario into the open.

"Ummmm hello." Mario chuckled nervously.

Scorpion aimed his guns at Mario "Mama mia." Mario said jumping behind a tree Scorpion started shooting, then Daisy shot a smoke arrow making it hard to find for Scorpion to find his ammo, Mario got up and tried to sneak behind Scorpion "Maybe destroying the device will stop Scorpion." Mario dodged a swipe of Scorpion's Bowie knife "I thought you died." Scorpion said soundig like Bowser.

Daisy aimed her arrow at the device she released the string the arrow flew and hit Scorpion's device causing him to get electrocuted. He fell on the floor smoking, passed out.

"Daisy tell me what happened." Mario said more demanding.

She finally sighed "You really want to know what happened?


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok since you really had wanted to know." Daisy said pulling out a Dsi shaped object and pressing a play button:

Peach sat in her throne crying her eyes out still mourning on what happened on her birthday.

"Come on Peach I am sure Mario didn't mean anything he said." Daisy said trying to cheer Peach up.

"And I am sure Mario will return and apologize and everything will be back to normal or at least." Hailey said.

The War bros. sat on the front door making sure they spot Mario, Peach put them there hoping he would return.

"Mmm..aaaaaaari...ooooo!" Peach screamed, "Yep she has gone mad." Pataknight mumbled.

"No sign of Mario." Scorpion said slumping on the floor.

Then Slayer's scanner beeped uncontrolably "ATTACK!" Slayer said before there was a explosion. The video when all blurry and disappeared.

"That is it, I found it while coming yesterday in a camera." Daisy said, then the device that was on Scorpions back ejected a chip.

Mario got up and got the chip "Give me that." He mumbled asking for the recorder, Daisy handed it to him and continued on watching the video.

"Bowser is attacking!" Slayer said.

"Everyone to your battle stations!" Pataknight said.

Toads scurried around trying to get to their posts. "Quick Daisy, you and Peach get the hell outta here." Pataknight said.

Then there was another explosions causing frames to fall and a turrets to fall, "Bros. get ready." Scorpion said firing his rifle.

"They are inside the castle!" Slayer said throwing a grenade at a group of hammer bros, Pataknight led the girls to Toadsworth "Are there any secret exits?" he asked.

"Yes there is a dungeon." Toadsworth began, "Too dark we could get lost and get killed." Pataknight said then there was another explosion this time it was at the castle doors.

"What happened?!" Mario said.

"I don't know but we gotta get outta here." Daisy said pointing at a group of Dark Koopas walking towards them.

"Where is Scorpion?" Mario said looking for the passed out heard a sound of a car roaring behind them, the car was a Hummer, armored with a 50. caliber machine gun on the top and a muchine gun on the side "Desert storm!" Mario said the car belonged to Scorpion.

"Quickly hop in!" Scorpion instructed, they obeyed and got in "Yo Daisy you finally wanna fire the 50. cal?" Scorpion asked.

"Heck yeah I always wanted to." Daisy said excited, "All right get up there." Scorpion said opening to roof "Mario arm the machine guns take out anyone in front." Scorpion said "Let's go riot!"

They charged at the Dark Koopas who started to retreat, put yourselves in their positions a Hummer with a 50. caliber on the roof is shooting at you along with a AK-47 and ramming at you 90 MPH I bet you would run, Daisy took out any retreaters with deadly accuracy leaving no koopa standing and Scorpion wouldn't go under 95 MPH.

"Heck yeah this is step 2 on Storming the Castle!" Daisy said on top of the car.


End file.
